Pablo the 2nd Dimension Platypus
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: The 2nd Book of the Pablo series. 6 months after Pablo met Perry, Pablo must save a secret agent trapped in another dimension! While there, he joins a Platypus Resistance and meets someone from Perry's past. He also must take on someone Pablo never thought he would meet.
1. Prologue

"Oh no!" screamed a teal platypus freaking out of a red alarm beeping throughout the lair. "Boss! Boss! Red alert!" The leader marched straight over and stared at the platypus. "What is it Katie?" he asked very strict. The cyborg platypus meant that alarm meant no playing games or fooling around. "It's Dr. Evil's minions. They're very close sir! What should we do?" The leader stared at Katie with his one eye and then said, "We attack them!" They will destroy are lair limb from limb if we hide." Katie saluted and quickly sent a message out to the whole resistance, "Everyone! Come up to the control center now! We have company!" Everyone raced up to see what was going on. The minions easily broke in and the fight began. After the resistance winning, the leader was thinking, "We need another platypus who knows how to fight. We need someone who can help us with our plan! We need a secret agent."


	2. Normal Morning

Pablo jolted awake with a smile on his face. He peered over to his sleeping dad who was snoozing on Phineas' bed (Pablo claimed Ferb's) "Dad!" whispered Pablo trying to wake up his dad. When he knew that wasn't working, Pablo got up and marched over to his dad and pulled him right off the bed. "What! I'm up!" screamed Pablo's dad. "Morning dad!" screamed Pablo. "What time is it! Remember, we told Major that we'd be at O.W.C.A to help train some of the old agents." "Why are we training them?" "They might have forgot how to fight since it's been 8 years since O.W.C.A shut down." Pablo smiled. His dad was his best friend. It had been only 6 months ago when he got trained by Major (the leader of O.W.C.A) and found his dad after 8 years of being apart. A lot had happened to Pablo since that day. He got a nemesis, Dr. Evil, and now was a official agent at O.W.C.A. Now he got sent on real missions, but Pablo never got to go on them alone. His dad was always with him. Last time Pablo went on his own was that day. He trotted downstairs with of course, a smile on his face. After a simple breakfast, the two platypi left thye room unoticed, put on their fedoras and took a secret entrance to the lair. Pablo tube quickly made a different turn into his new lair.


	3. Dr Evil

"Good morning Agent Pablo!" said Major Monogram, "I'll make it snappy, cause I got to get to Perry. Pablo, a secret agent has been locked up in a dungeon and we need you to retrieve him!" "Where is he?" asked Pablo. (Everyone at the agency knew Doof shot him with a talking device when he was little and was living with him) "In another dimension!" Pablo's eyes widened. "So when do I go to this "other dimension" place?" he asked. "In about 2 hours, in the meantime though, go check on Dr. Evil before you dimension jump."

Pablo raced off in his jet pack to Doofenshimrtz Evil Inc. Once landed, he raced to Dr. Evil's apartment, and then kicked down his door. "Pablo the platypus, you're here already? Wow you are late." Dr. Evil said. The evil old man sat on the couch sipping a coffee only staring at his nemesis, "So Pablo the platypus, my new invention; the Bubble Gum- Izer!" Pablo looked at him with a dumb look. Just like his foster dad, Dr. Evil was a completely understood idiot. "I know it's kind of lame and all, anyways, Pablo the platypus what I really want to do today and join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N!" Pablo continued to give Dr. Evil the stare. "I know your dad works there so can you call him up and see if I have a shot? PLEASE PABLO THE PLATYPUS PLEASE!" Pablo quickly said, "You mean foster dad." "Yeah." Dr. Evil said. Pablo quickly walked over to Dr. Evil's device, and destroyed it. Then he left. "Remember to talk to your foster dad!" Dr. Evil screamed behind him.


	4. New Dimension

When Pablo returned to headquarters, he was surprised to find a huge machine and his foster dad there. "Hey Pablo the platypus!" called out Dr. Doofenshimrtz. "Hey dad!" called Pablo. Dr. Doof was Pablo's foster dad, "What are you doing here?" "Helping Francis build the Other-Dimension-Inator I created a few years ago. I forgot about it until today." "We erased his memory. Only me, Carl (the intern), and your real dad remember." Major Monogram announced. "Remember what?" asked Pablo. "Its very top secret, I'll tell you someday, but anywho, you have to be sent to another dimension!" "I'm ready to go sir!" said Pablo with a salute. "Alright! Carl, fire it up!" Pablo watched as a portal appeared reveling a quiet street. "This is it Agent Pablo, good luck!" Major Monogram said. Pablo raced through but just as his other foot got to this new place, the portal was gone. Pablo looked around. "Not much here, just a quiet suburben neighborhood I guess." He began to head towards town because that's where must dungeons were located. "This place remindes me of home." Pablo said to himself, "A lot like home.. WAIT A MINUTE!" He quickly did a 360 degree turn to find himself right a Phineas and Ferb's front doorstep. "Phineas and Ferb's house!" he said, "This must be another Danville!" Pablo turned behind him to only find Isabella's house. Isabella was the girl who lived across the street from Phineas and Ferb. "There's Isabella's. This has to be Danville!" Then a thought came to Pablo, "If there's Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, then there has to be a Doof, a Perry, and a Dr. Evil here! Maybe even theres another me here!" Pablo began to race off to town. "Piece of pie! Thank goodness I know these streets, I'll get this mission done before dinner." "Maybe you won't." erked a voice from behind a building.


	5. The Cyborgs

Pablo turned to where a cyborg platypus watching him. "Who are you?" asked Pablo. "Pablo the Evilborg." Said the platypus continuing to glare at Pablo. "So your me." Pablo said, "I'm you from another dimension." Evilborg stared at Pablo. "Who are you lookng for?" he asked. "A secret agent in the dungeon, think you can help?" asked Pablo think Evilborg was nice. "I'm not helping you into the dungeon." Evilborg said. Pablo's eyes widened. "Are you evil or something?" asked Pablo. Then Evilborg pinned him to the road. "What did you meant EVILBORG meant?" screamed Evilborg. Pablo punched his face and the fight began. The tow pushed each other onto buildings and pinned each other to the ground. Suddenly, right after Evilborg punched Pablo to the ground, another cyborg swept in and fought off Evilborg. Then, Pablo watched as the cyborg came over and stuck out his teal hand. It couldn't have been another dimension him, he was evil, but it could had been Perry. "Who are you?" asked Pablo to the cyborg platypus. "I am platyborg." He said, "Perry the Platyborg. Don't you remember Perry?" he said. Pablo stared at him. "Yeah." He lied knowing a adventure was about to begin. And he loved adventures.


	6. The Story

Platyborg stook out his hand and Pablo grabbed it as he helped him up. "Why are you back Perry?" he asked. "Just to help a fellow agent." Pablo said trying not to lie as much. "Perry, we need your help, a newer evil has emerged. After you and the rest of the gang left, a new evil came to Danville, Dr. Evil! Evilborg is his sidekick, he used to be my son, but now he became evil and is working for him. Will you help us fight him?" asked Platyborg. "I'll help!" Pablo agreed.

On their way over, Pablo had a chat with Platyborg. "So Platyborg, I forgot what happened that day." Pablo said. "Well that was years ago." Platyborg said, "I guess with how busy you must be, you had no time to remember!" "Yep." Lied Pablo, "So can you tell the story to me, since I forgot." Platyborg nodded,

"Well, it all started with you, Doof, Phineas, and Ferb all came to this dimension. My Doof was ruler of the Tri State Area and I was general of his army. My Doof was really mad that you came and I reveled your identy to Phineas and Ferb. You, Phineas, and Ferb escaped our clutches, but Doof stayed with us. Next time I saw you, you turned yourself in and we had you trapped until your Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and my Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella came to rescue you. They succeeded and then we captured you, Phineas, Ferb, Doof, and Candace. You guys traveled back to your dimension and then my Doof came to your dimension. Next time I saw you, we fought while your Phineas fought with Doof. You turned me good and we haven't seen each other since."

Pablo thought about this. It was this guys fault that his dad's cover was blown. Suddenly, he figured it all out. Perry's cover was blown by Platyborg infront of Phineas and Ferb. They must had something to erase the boys' memories. Now no one except Major Monogram, Carl, and his dad remembered the story. Platyborg and everyone else from the 2nd Dimension must had remembered too! But why did they erase Doof's memory?


	7. Platypus Resistance

"Perry, we need to get to my hideout." Announced Platyborg, "Hurry, before Evilborg comes back with minions!" The two raced into a alley and Platyborg suddenly opened an elevator. They raced on and Pablo found himself in a huge lair. "Where are we?" asked Pablo. "This Perry, is my new headquarters. Me and these other platypi are the platypus resistance! We try to stop Dr. Evil!" "Wow!" said Pablo excitedly! "Perry, you'll be working with me and Katie to track down Dr. Evil!" said Platyborg as they exited the elevator. Pablo followed Platyborg to a place with huge computer screens everywhere. The screens showed the entire town. Even Dr. Evil's headquarters were on a giant screen above them all. Pablo looked around seeing a huge lair and tons of computers and offices. He smiled as he saw tons of platypuses walking around. At least these people were his kind. "Perry! I want to introduce you to my assistant and future leader, Katie!" Pablo turned around to see a beautiful platypus who was teal, like Pablo, but a little lighter of a teal then Pablo. "She's my daughter." Pablo stared. "Katie's my daughter?" He knew excatly what this meant. KATIE WAS HIS SISTER! "Sup other dimension dad." Said Katie. Pablo stared at Katie. "Katie, you'll be working with Perry. I gotta ceck something, you guys hang out." Pablo waited till Platyborg was outta sight before he even spoke to her. "Katie." Said Pablo when Platyborg was gone. "Yeah." Asked Katie looking over at Pablo from her computer screens. "Can I tell you a secret?" asked Pablo. "What is it dad from other dimension?" said Katie. "I'm not Perry."


	8. Prepration

"Then who are you?" asked Katie now pretty intrested. "I'm Pablo from another dimension." Said Pablo happy to get that out. "Your Pablo." Said Katie. "Yeah." Katie and Pablo sat in silence after that. "Then, you should know where Evilborg is then." "I surprisgling don't know where he is." "Maybe yo can figure it out." Said Katie. Pablo smiled.

After a long silence, Platyborg finally came back running with important news. "Katie! Perry! Dr. Evil and Evilborg's minions just found our lair. It will be a war, are you up for it Perry?" Pablo saluted. "My first fight!" screamed Katie. "Let me get ready!" Platyborg smiled. "So Perry, do you have a daughter in your dimension?" "Only a son." "Oh, maybe you'll get a daughter soon." Katie came back looking like a platyborg. She wore a black sash filled with amo like gunpowder. She also had a microphone next to her bill, like a walkie-talkie. "Your prepared!" said Pablo. "Oh yeah." Said Katie. Suddenly, an explosion was heard nearby the exit. "The minions have got in!" screamed Platyborg!

Katie, Pablo, and Platyborg raced for the entrance only seeing minions running in. Pablo did see something no one else did, a glimpse of Evilborg sending the minions in. He began to fight the minions coming in as he raced for the door. He got out only to see Evilborg standing there. "Hello, Pablo." He said with an evil grin on his face.


	9. Fighting Evilborg

SLAM! Suddenly, Pablo kicked Evilborg to the wall, but that didn't stop him. Evilborg rubbed his metal head and glared up at Pablo. "I guess we start with you. My turn." Evilborg raced up to Pablo and quickly turned his fist into a spike ball, aiming straight for Pablo! Knocking hard onto the cement, Pablo lay there. He woke up to only see smoke fill the air. He tried to get up, but a metal foot made him stay there. It was Evilborg and a couple of minions by his side. "You tried to take me on Pablo the platypus, but only Platyborg can stop me; your to weak!" Pablo looked at Evilborg. He was right, Pablo couldn't take him down alone. He was made of metal. But then, Platyborg's story came into mind. His dad had took him on and won! If his dad could beat his other dimension self, then Pablo could too. Pablo smiled evily then grabbed the metal foot slamming Evilborg to the ground. Pablo got up and easily took down the minions. Pablo stared down at his bleeding chest and looked to where he lay. Blood covered the cement. Bleeding back and bleeding chest. Pablo stood in pain looking at Evilborg laying there. Pablo suddenly noticed his one good eye starting to open. Evil borg got up and pushed Pablo back to the ground. "I got him." Said Evilborg through a walkie-talkie. "MINIONS! TIE THIS IDIOT UP!" Minions raced in quickly tying up Pablo. Evilborg laughed as he watched the platypus resistance being forced out of their burning hideout.

Evilborg walked over to Platyborg trying to escape the tough rope that held the platypuses. "Minion, I want to talk to this one." Said Evilborg. "How does it feel to lose Platyborg?" "I'm your father, not a Platyborg." "Whatever, I just took down your other dimension friend, we've got a little surprise for him." "Not Perry!" "You mean, Pablo?" "No Perry." "SHUT UP! It's Pablo!" Platyborg couldn't believe it. "Pablo?"


	10. Dungeon

Pablo woke up in a cell. "At least I got into the dungeon." Said Pablo getting up. He stared at his aching chest that was still bleeding, just not as hard as before. He got up but was pulled back by a chain attached to his foot that was stuck on the concrete wall. Pablo tried pulling the chain links on the wall. No use. Perry walked as far as he could go and stared at the quiet hallway. Sudenly, Evilborg came down. "Hello, Pablo." "You!" "Just so you know, while you were passed out, I burnt the headquarters of the little Platypus Resistance and I captured all of your friends." "No!" "And lets say I put a tracking device on your leg!" Pablo looked down to notice a small circle attached to his leg. "There impossible to take off!" said Evilborg! "Nothings impossible!" said Pablo. Evilborg smiled evily. "Also, the boss and I sort of kinda have a present for you." He handed Pablo a box. "I believe its just something evil like a bunch of tiny minions ready to tie me up or something." Said Pablo folding his arms. Evilborg opened the gift and gave it to Pablo, "For your chest." Pablo took it. It was Platyborg metal. Pablo put it on and suddenly, he felt better. "Uhhh, thanks Evilborg." Suddenly, Evilborg smiled a nice smile. "Pablo, its me Platyborg!" "Thanks Platyborg then! Oh and nice acting skills." Replied Pablo. Platypborg turned his fist into a laser gun and broke the chain and the bars. "So is this a real tracking device?" "Yeah." "Aw crap."

Platyborg and Pablo raced down the hallway to Dr. Evil's office. It was time to stop him once and for all. Platyborg broke open the door and stared at Dr. Evil and Evilborg who were at a large desk creating bigger and stronger minions. "The tough platypuses!" screamed Dr. Evil. "Evilborg you know what to do." Evilborg raced to Pablo and pushed him into the hall. The door slammed shut and Pablo just heard screams. "How did you escape Pablo?" asked Evilborg. "I got a friend to help me out." Said Pablo punching Evilborg off him.


	11. The Fight

Evilborg grabbed Pablo and threw him outside a nearby window. Pablo suddenly pressed a button on his new metal chest and suddenly wings appeared. Pablo flew up to Evilborg and the two continued their fight in the air. "I guess that other borg gave you a new chest and back." I suppose so." Said Pablo punching Evilborg to the wall of Evil Inc. Suddenly, the wings fell off of Evilborg's back making him fall to the ground hitting the road with a bang.

Pablo landed looking at Evilborg. He got up and then fell again. Evilborg lay on the road not saying a peep. "Evilborg, I'll help you if you turn good." Said Pablo sticking out his hand. Evilborg looked at Pablo. "Never!" he said. Suddenly, he got up and knocked Pablo to the ground. Suddenly, Pablo thought of the story. He knew his dad turned Platyborg good but how? Suddenly he saw an electricty volt and got an idea. He got up and pushed Evilborg towards it. It took a couple of kicks and punches and pushes, but Pablo succeded punching Evilborg as hard as possible. His spike on his beaver tail got stuck to the volt. Luckily it began to fry up Evilborg. He tried to shake his spike off but after the electricty shook him he fell off. Then put his foot on the mighty Evilborg. "I won." He said with a smile. But he looked up to where Dr. Evil's office was. "This mission isn't over yet."


	12. Finished

Pablo put on his armor and used the wings to help him fly up to the top of the tower. Suddenly, he broke the window and lept in. Platyborg was down and Dr. Evil had just sat down. Getting up, Dr. Evil came over to the platypus. "Pablo the platypus. If I could defeat the mighty Platyborg, you'll be a piece of cake." Pablo lept up and banged Dr. Evil with his beaver tail. He fell to the ground and looked at the mighty platypus. Platyborg woke up and ran back to the duneon grabbing the rest of the platypuses.

Pablo, meanwhile, was about to finish off Dr. Evil until he grabbed Pablo's fist and threw him across the room. He landed on the wall and lay there. "Your finished Pablo the platypus." Suddenly, before Dr. Evil could finish Pablo, Katie came in and kicked Dr. Evil through the wall. Pablo couldn't believe it. "You saved me." said Pablo. "I guess you needed saving." Said Katie. Pablo looked at Katie and Katie looked at Pablo. Suddenly, since they were alone, Katie kissed Pablo. "That was weird." Said Katie when she was done. "I guess since your not my real sister, we could be boyfriend/girlfriend." Said Pablo. Katie laughed, "Maybe." Suddenly, Platyborg raced in and smiled. "Check outside Pablo." Pablo raced out and noticed Major Monogram from this dimension taking Dr. Evil and Evilborg away. Pablo suddenly jumped out of the window. He didn't want Evilborg took away.


	13. Good Side and Goodbyes

Pablo landed and watched Evilborg. "Wait!" he said. Pablo ran over to some agents taking him away. "What do you want with him?" asked an agent. "I think I turned him good." Said Pablo. "That's impossible." Said the agent. "Nothing's imposible." Said Pablo. The agents dropped Evilborg as he started waking up. "Pablo?" he asked. "Yeah?" asked Pablo. "I think I was wrong." He said. "About what?" asked Pablo. "About nothing being impossible. I guess nothing is impossible." Pablo smiled. Platyborg came down with Katie and the rest of the Platypus Resistance. Before he could hear anything, Pablo raced back into the dungeon and noticed that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" asked Pablo. "I believe your looking for my dad." Said a voice. Pablo turned around and saw Katie, Platyborg, and Evilborg standing there. "I just got an email saying O.W.C.A is sending an agent down to my dimension to take me to their dimension to help with training." Said Platyborg. "That was my mission, to get a missing agent. You're the guy!"

Pablo pulled out a special remote Major Monogram gave him before he left for Dr. Evil's. "This should send us back to my dimension." Pablo announced. He turned around and smiled at Katie. "I guess this is goodbye." "I don't like goodbyes; let's just stick with see ya later alligator." "In a while, crocodile." Pablo replied opening up a portal.


	14. Home

Pablo and Platyborg stepped through the portal to notice Doof, Perry, Major,and Carl waiting for them to return. "There we go, Platyborg! The exact person I needed." "Good to see you Perry." Chattered Platyborg. "Good to see you too Perry." Chattered back Perry tipping his fedora. "So Agent P's, ready to begin the training?" asked Major Monogram. "Oh yeah." Said Pablo.


End file.
